Bewitching Temptations
by daydreamer04
Summary: ABANDONED Guinevra has finally come back after five years. But with more than she left with. Secrets, Powers and an unlikly ally. Takes place in Hogwarts
1. Foreword

Foreword

She was going back. She still couldn't get it through her head. She was going to miss the place. Especially her friends. O God. She was leaving. And no one was coming with her. She was going to be alone. It's been so long since she was alone. The last time was…there. The place when it all started. The place that changed her life. The place she was now going back to; Hogwarts.

Flashback

"Miss Weasley, I believe that it was not your time to be a student here at Hogwarts." Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry said to First year Ginny Weasley. The youngest of the Weasley clan, only female child of the Weasley's and the one and only who had just woken up in the hospital wing after the Chamber of Secrets fiasco.

"Wh-wh –what do you mean? That I don't belong here?" She couldn't believe it. She was on the verge of tears.

"I am merely saying that your destiny does not lie here. I am not one to hold back a person's destiny." He said truthfully.

"Then if I am not supposed to be here then where would I be? Where am I supposed to be? Where am I to go?" Ginny said not believing she was being so calm about this.

"I have already anticipated this. There is a spot for you at Durmstrang. I don't know for how many years you will have to go but it is the right place for you. That is the place that your destiny lies, not here but there."

"Ok. I guess Durmstrang it is." Ginny said calmly. She was going to Durmstrang. She just hoped her parents were ok with it.


	2. The commencement

The commencement 

It has been five years. Five wonderful years. Now they wanted her back. She had learned so much. Physically and mentally. She wasn't timid, shy or quiet anymore. Just about the opposite. She was loud, outgoing and great to be around with. That is if you were her friends. If she hated you, well that was a different story. She was trouble. Let's just say that she had changed, for the better. She hasn't seen her family in five whole years. She actually hasn't seen anyone who has anything to do with Hogwarts in five years. As all good things come to an end this did as well.

"Bye Becca. Bye Tim. Bye Eric." And so it went on. Until she came to her two best friends: Lorelei and Adrian.

"I'll miss you both soo much. You guys got my present so we'll keep in touch. Don't forget to keep on causing trouble." She said as she was hugging them both. Just because she was going did not mean that those two had to stop causing trouble around the school.

It was never said but those two to Ginny or should I say Genevra (we will get to that in a sec) were just more than her best friends. They were her family, her life and her reason to keep on living. It was the same for Lorelei and Adrian. She could still remember the first time she had ever met them. They were the first people she had met upon entering her new school.

Flashback

" This is as far as I go Ginny. The rest of the journey is for you to do alone. I will not be seeing you for many years nor will I make any form of contact. Neither will your family nor anybody you are leaving behind. Is that understood? This is all for your best interest." Albus Dumbledore said in front of the Durmstrang Gates.

"I understand. But Dumbledore, what journey?" Ginny asked.

"Ahh but that is for you to find out. In time the answer will show itself to you. But be patient, it will take time. And now I must say farewell." And with that he was gone leaving little Ginny Weasley standing outside the gates all alone and scared.

She was not sure how long she had been standing there. Out of nowhere two students, who looked about the same age as her were in front of her. One was a boy and the other a girl.

"Is your name Ginny Weasley?" The boy asked.

"Yes. How did you know my name?"

"We were sent here to get you and show you to the dining chamber. My name is Adrian and this is Lorelei. We are both from the house of Cummings." The boy named Adrian said enthusiastically.

"What do you wish for us to call you? Gin, Ginny?" Lorelei asked not quite sure.

"Ginevra. Call me Ginevra." Ginny said wanting a new start. A new name. Actually it was a longer version of her real name.

End Flashback

The train ride was not as long as she had hoped for. She was alone for it had already been a good month into the school year. She had time to think. Something she did not want to be doing at the time. She was getting deeper and deeper into one of her rages of anger. She did not know why she was called back at Hogwarts in her last year of school. At Durmstrang the school system was different. She would have been graduating this year with Adrian and Lorelei. All of a sudden the train had stopped. She had already reached Hogwarts. If she remembered correctly everyone would be eating about now. She was exhausted. The time difference was about a good five hours. She stepped out of the train and had taken a carriage to the gate. No one was there to greet her or bring her to the what was it..? Oh yes great hall. This was expected.

She pushed open the doors and walked inside. She forgot how big the entrance hall was leading into the great hall. No one was in the corridors. That was good. Before she entered she had to calm herself a little bit. She was still furious. So she examined what she was wearing. She was wearing a long mid-evil style dress. It was a deep purple that bled into black. The sleeves were long and there were slits up them. The top half was a corset type of thing that flowed into a long skirt. This was her usual type of dress that she would wear when meeting somebody. There was a mirror to her left so she made sure she was locking acceptable. Her long hair was down today. Since her first year the color had changed. It was Mahogany Red with black streaks in it. She took a deep breath. Nope she still was furious. Not an ounce calmer. Oh well, she thought to bad for them.

All heads had turned when she stormed in to the room.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE" She cried anger and fury written all over her face. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" She screamed.

The hall was quiet. Well except for Ginny's screaming. She had reached the teachers table and was now standing over him. Snape was about to tell her off but once she gave him the don't you dare speak look, he was instantly quiet.

"I demand to know why I am here. I was forced here against my will and I would like to know why. Headmaster refused to give me any details. So I am presuming that this was all your doing." Ginny said calmly yet with a tone no one would dare to cross.

"Yes Gin…"

"Ginevra" Ginny corrected him.

"Yes Ginevra I wished for you to come back. Do not blame your Headmaster for this. I am truly sorry that it was against your will. If you wish to discuss it further then my office is open for you. But now it is time to go back to supper. Here are the directions to your rooms." Dumbledore said recovering from the shock of Ginny's screaming.

With that Ginny stormed out of the great hall presumably going to her chambers for the night.

The Great Hall started buzzing with questions about what just happened.

"I wonder who that was." Ron said to his two best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Beats me." Harry said

"I wonder how come Dumbledore let her scream at him like that. After all he is a superior." Hermione said. "He also said that he requested her to come back. From where I wonder? Also who would not want to be here at Hogwarts?" You could just hear the wheels in Hermione's head start turning.

"Donno but she's hot." Ron and Harry both said at the same time.

"Typical..Boys." Hermione muttered before going back to her thinking.

A/N I hope that you like the story so far. I know it does not give a lot of details but they will come. I will be putting more flashbacks in the story. They will be the keys to putting the puzzle together. I assure you that the plot will be original. I am trying to make this story different than all the ones I have read, and written. Please Review.

-Davina-


	3. Explanations

Explanations 

How dare he? How dare he? He had taken her away from all she knew. From her friends, from her home and especially from the ones that have and would protect her.

As she stepped into his office she was fiddling with her ring. Now this was no ordinary ring. It was special. It was only for her to wear and her to benefit from it. It was not unnoticed by Dubledore exactly which ring she was fiddling with.

"Come in, take a seat child." Dumbledore said motioning for her to come in.

"I am no child." Ginny said and left it like that.

"What a unique ring you have there Ginevra." Dumbledore stated waiting for the explosion that was about to come.

_**He knew. That Bastard he knew all along what he was doing.** _

"How dare you? Take me away from there. From the one place that I belonged. Especially knowing what I am, what I can do. They protected me, they taught me and you take me away from them. To here. This place, the one place I had never wanted to come back to." Ginny said shaking with rage.

"Now, now Ginevra they can still teach you here. I brought you back because this is now where you are needed. Between yourself and I, you can be the key to defeating Voldemort." Dumbledore said making sure she knew who was boss around here.

"Key….to…..Voldemort…?" Was all she could utter.

"Yes my dear you can very well be the thing that would tip over the scale. Now is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"Yes, what do you know about me, what I can do and my ring?"

"I do not know much just the outline of it all. If you wish we can set a later date to discuss this further now it is time for you to leave and go to bed. I will discuss your classes with you tomorrow." And with that Dumbledore rose declaring it was over.

A/N I promise there will eventually be some Draco action. I know this chapter is short but it was an inbetween if you know what I mean. Click go and Review!


	4. The moment of truth

The moment of Truth 

The next day as promised Ginevra and Dumbledore were discussing her classes.

"I see that you were in advanced everything Ginevra. As you might recall the way we teach over here and at Durmstrange is a little bit different. I will still keep you in advance courses but you will be advancing a year. I am pretty sure you can handle it. Now it is time for breakfast and your re-sorting." Dumbledore said while looking over her report from her last school.

As they made their way down to the Great Hall Ginevra was a little bit unsure of what to expect from her re-sorting. Unsurity, for her has not come for a long, long time. She hated the place and the feelings it was stirring up inside her. All she wanted to do was go back there, go back to home. Yes she did refer to it as home. It was the only place she felt safe and conferrable in. Not to mention that was the only place she was at for 5 years.

As Dumbledore opened the doors, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come next. That moment, the moment the hat screams out her house will be the moment that changes it all. Not that she knew it at that time though. She only figured it out much, much later.

As they walked in the whole Hall went silent. She made her way up to the front. Dumbledore explained the sorting. As he was talking she took the opportunity to look around. All eyes were on her. She looked at her brother and his friends. None of them recognized her.

_Good_ she thought much better that way.

The moment of truth came and she sat herself on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and so it begun.

**_Hmmm haven't I sorted you before? _**Asked the hat.

_Yes now get on with this. _Genevra responded.

Impatience will get you no where. Now yes you are the littlelest Weasley. You've changed a great deal. Much more smarter. Much more Darker. Yes the Darkness has consumed a portion of you. So I shall dear say Hufflepuff is defiantly not the house for you.

_SHUT UP. Don't you dare talk about that, or think it. You do not know anything about the darkness, my darkness. You would have actually considered Hufflepuff for me? You great prat._

**_Now, now that is no way to think to me. Ahh yes you can be in Ravenclaw with those brains, but no You will not fit in, much to great for them. You are brave but not the way Gryffindor is. Your bravery and loyalty run much deeper in different ways. I shall Say _**SLYTHERIN.

Genevra got off the stool. She was not surprised. She knew She would not have been re-sorted into Gryfindor. Not after everything she had been through. So she made her way to the Slytherin table.

As she was making her way to the front of the Great Hall Draco Malfoy sat there in his seat at his house table watching her. She was the most Exotic Dark Beauty he had ever seen. He was instantly smitten. As he looked around his house table he could see he was not the only one. Boys and Girls of all ages at the Slytherin table were entranced by her.

She was mysterious and alluring. He knew right there he had to have her. There was nothing he couldn't get and he was not starting right then and there. He was going to learn all about her. And he thought he was going to be bored this year.

He was waiting patiently for that stupid hat to tell him which house she was going to be put into. He honestly did not have any clue which one. When the hat had yelled Slytherin he was ecstatic. His job had just gotten so much easier.


	5. Letter to the parental units

Letter to the parental units

Dear Mother and Father,

The summer has past us and we find ourselves into the school year. My summer has gone well like any other one. There were trips that had been taken and times spent with friends. I will not bore you with details. Unfortunately I am no longer in attendance at Durmstrang. I have been taken out and I now find myself where I begun. Yes I am now at Hogwarts, how you both must be thrilled. I on the other hand am not amused at all. I was taken away. I had no matter in the say. Apparently I am needed back here. Please do not tell Ronald that I am here. He does not need to know, not just yet. I will tell him when I think it is fit for him. On the matter I wish you will not inform anybody especially Harry or Hermione. Please respect my wishes. I was advanced a grade and put into all advanced classes. I am sorry to inform you that I am no longer in Gryfindor but I am now a Slytherin. Do not worry. I am perfectly fine with the arrangements. I have my own dorm. If this is where I was put and where I belong so be it. Have a good Halloween,

Genevra.


	6. Twisted Universal

Disclaimer/ Not mine never was, never will be. I keep forgetting to put this up. Just remember, all I have is my additional characters and my plot, nothing else.

A/N I hope this is all to your requirements. I tried to make it as long as possible. I am saying this right now, my chapters are never really long, that is not how I do my writing. I have had several requests to make a long chapter so here it is. Enjoy!

Twisted Universal 

They were furious. Absolutely livid. She had been re-located withought their knowing.

_ENOUGH! I am have not brought you four here today to bicker. This is a matter of our Chosen One. _

"Now what will we do? We cannot train her in her school, she no longer resides there."

"Yes, we are well aware of that Ea." The trickster god said, already bored of the conversation.

"Then Loki, you come up with a place since you are so smart."

Loki, the trickster god of the Norse, was well known for his quick ideas. But for this, something of great importance he had nothing.

The other gods and goddesses were at a crisis. Where would they train the Chosen One? She had to be trained, there was no doubt about it.

"We will do it in Babylon!" The Babylonian god exclaimed.

"And where exactly in Babylon will we do it Ea?" Tlazolteotl asked highly amused.

"Well in one of my under water cities of course my dear Toci"

"Your under water cities! That is absurd she will drown, do use your head for once Ea." Tlazolteotl laughed.

As Ea and Tlazolteotl had started to bicker Hades started to have enough of those two.

_Enough the both of you, it is a splendid idea and I think it is time that our dear Genevra should learn more to do with that power of hers. Am I not right? _

No one dared to contradict Hades. After all, he was their high king.

_Now, Sekhmet call on Genevra. _

She felt it coming on, it rarely surprised her these days. Her head was pounding. Her body was racked with pain. It was excruciating. It felt like she was being pulled in all different directions at the same time as pins and needles were being poked into her. Thankfully it stopped. But then a pain worse than death came over her. A new one she never encountered before. It felt like her whole body was being ripped apart piece by piece, little by little. She saw nothing but black and she couldn't stand. She was bent down, kneeling. She never knew someone could go through so much and still be alive.

Yet it was possible, because the next instant she was back in a standing position on a floor that wasn't all there. It was in a strange way, floating. It was a mist and fog and so many others things no one has ever heard of.

Ginny started to walk around, looking for that all too familiar door with the engravings on it. The engravings were a mix up of four languages that only those who see it will be able to read it. You also had to know the four ancient languages of its content. Greek that the gods had spoken, the language from ancient Egypt far before Arabic, N'ahuatl which was the ancient Aztec's language and a rare mix of Swedish and Danish that the Norse gods spoke.

As she found it, the earth had started to shake uncontrollably. She had to steady herself by channeling all her power to her feet. Even with that She almost fell through the mist. Once it had finished, Ginny gathered her senses and made her way through the door. What she came upon was a light brighter than the sun times ten. If she were an ordinary human she would have gone blind.

The throne room was done in a rich texture. Made of materials that no human can make. In the middle of the room sat a huge square like table with chairs fit for kings and queens around it. She strode in and made her way well into the room.

_Chosen One, come, will you not greet your mentors with a welcome? After all we do not have all day to waste. You were called here because there is a matter we have to discuss. _

" My apologies, the ground was shaking I had to channel my power for me not to fall through the niebla "

Genevra, you have been re- located am I correct?

"Yes m'lady. It was not my doing but that fool Dumbledore's."

"We are well aware of that child, we have come to a decision regarding your training."

"You are not stopping it are you Sekhmet?"

"No, but now the true tests will just begin. We are now going to train you in Babylon, thanks to Ea."

As Ginny asked a question with just a glance to Ea, he nodded his head yes saying that where in Babylon is where she thought it to be. And with that another binding flash of bright light and Ginny was gone.

"I hope for all of our sakes and hers you know what you are doing." Sekhmet said with a sigh.

_I hope so as well Nesert, I hope so as well. _

When Ginny got back into her room, the first thing she noticed was her ring. Instead of it being a very pale pink it was now a shade darker. She sighed and put it on her bedside table.

"Another day has ended, it is high time I get my rest, god knows I'll need it for tomorrow."

Ginny changed into her short nightgown and went into bed.

"Look at me, going to bed at only 12:00 am, would Adrian and Lorelei ever be pissed off at me."

Ginny closed the light and made herself comfortable.

"Classes tomorrow, am I ever glad I have my own room all to myself that way I may be able to get some tranquility in between the classes." And with that Ginny went into a dreamless sleep, a sleep that she never wanted to wake up from.

Toci- Itmeans 'Our Grandmother' it is a nickname or one of the many names of Tlazolteotl

Niebla- It means mist in Spanish

Nesert- It is also one of the many names for Sekhmet, it means 'The Flame'

Thank-youto all my reviewers.

_HarryGinnyfan23- I hope this chapter is long enough for you. I am trying to make them longer._

_Louey31- You wont have to wait much longer next chapter or so._

_Ramoth- You will just have to wait and find out like the rest…. _

_Also a big thanks to: Arianna for encouraging me to write more chapters sooner. This one was dedicated to you!_

_ Iwould also like to state that yes, Ron did think his sister was hot. BUT he did not know it was his sister. I promise there will be no incest or anything of the sorts in this story. _


	7. The World As We Know It

The World As We Know It

Ginny woke up that morning with a feeling of dread stirring in the pit of her stomach. Something one does not like to wake up to. She knew just knew that today was not going to be all that pleasant. Something was going to go wrong, it was a gut instinct. She drew her midnight blue curtains away from her and stepped out of her bed. The floor was cold so she went and got her slippers from next to her bed. She was thankful that Dumbledore at least provided her with a room all to herself, after everything he had put her through. It was the least he could do. As Ginny was about to go to the bathroom, a pang of longing hit her like a tidal wave. She missed, no craved Lorelei and Adrian. It was so, so foreign to her not having them there with her. Not waking up next to Lorelei and Adrian. Not talking to them, not eating with them, not doing anything with them. She felt so alone.

Ginny made her way to the bathroom, brushed her all too straight white teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair. She then made her way to the closet and came to a fork in the road. What was she going to wear for her first real day back at Hogwarts. She wanted to make an impression on the school in whole. A good or bad impression, that she was not sure of yet. She decided on a medieval type bodice, and a long flowy skirt. She got the look she aimed for, refined yet not to be messed with.

The Common Room was surprisingly empty. But then again, it was eight in the morning. It was chilly there. The absence of fire did that, especially since they were in the dungeons. She actually was not surprised to say the least when for the fist time she found out where her house lay. It was comical in a sick way. She wove herself around the scattered chairs and couches. All black. She noted with distain that her common room back at Durmstrang was much nicer and roomier. And they were not located in the dungeons. Her house banner hung high and proud over the whole common room. It was a pretty big area, but not big enough for her taste. She stepped out of it, and made her way to breakfast.

She came to the Great Hall. There were various people scattered around interacting with each other and just hanging out. She watched, from her seat at the table. She observed. Like a lioness observing her prey.

Pathetic the bunch of them. She thought acidly. Have they no pride? The Gryffindors were laughing loudly and goofing off. The Hufflepuffs were no better, all clustered up in groups and gossiping no doubt about her. At least the Ravenclaws had the decency to be seated and not make a huge commotion. Guinevra was appalled. Did these people have no concern of how they are seen? How people saw them? At least the house she was placed knew a thing or two.

She ate her breakfast in silence. It was always in silence. She had no one to talk to. She was earlier than most that morning. As she was finishing up, some of her house members came in. They passed her and stared. _No she thought absentmindedly, they goggled. _They too had started to whisper to each other while pointing at her.

"Stupid first years" she mumbled as she made her way out of the Great Hall and back to her common room.

Her first class of the day was Potions with the Griffs. She did not forget that she was moved up a year. Yippee for me. She didn't care. Academics were just something she had to do. She didn't really care for it. From her first year at Durmstrang she wanted to prove to her house that she wasn't a nancy seraph. Or in Hogwarts case a nancy Gryffindor. So she had excelled in her studies proving to her house that she wasn't some stupid little exchange student. It sure surprised everyone. Even Meier. After that year though, he never doubted her. No one did. She was first in all her classes, first in her house and first in her year, even though at first when she came she was not up to par with the rest of her year. Well actually it didn't surprise everyone. Adrian and Lorelei both already knew. How could they have not? She told them everything. _I still do_ she though to herself.

She finished her potion in record time. The first of the class. Big surprise there. When she had raised her hand though, Professor Snape ignored it for a while. This had gotten her aggravated. So she waited a few more minutes. He still did not acknowledge it.

"Professor."

He still ignored her. He merely lifted up his head and went back to grading his papers. That had really gotten under her skin. No one treated her like that. Especially not some ex-death eater turned professor. Yes she knew about that. She knew about quite a few things thanks to the information her ring gave her. But we will get back to the ring later. Another time, another story.

She tapped her foot impatiently. She hummed a little, she even cleared her throught a few times but to no avail she could not get his attention. She did on the other hand get the attention of a few of her classmates though.

"SEVERUS SNAPE" She screamed. Guinevra was beyond pissed off. Things like this never happened in Durmstrang. Her teachers respected her and of all things; did not ignore her. She knew he was ignoring her. There was no other explanation.

"Who dares to speak to a teacher like this?" He yelled enraged some one would actually do such a thing.

"Um…Me?" Ginny said raising her hand ever so slightly.

"Miss. Guinevra, was it? I do not tolerate behavior like this. I do not know nor care how things were run in your other school. You are here now and the rules are different.

"Well I can defiantly tell you that in my other school, teachers did not ignore their students and acted like they did not give a flying fuck about them." She defended.

"How dare you, you little brat. Swearing at a teacher? You have detention for one whole month with me."

"Only one? I was told you have a reputation of being a bastard. I would have never believed you were this nice." She retorted.

"Two months and…and fifty points from your house." All she did was smirk at him. He was furious beyond belief, no he was, livid. How dare she?

"Prof you might have forgotten but I'm in your house. Two months? Is that all you can really do? Common I know you have it in you!"

That damn girl made him take points off from his own house. And fifty at that! She wanted a reaction out of him? Oh she was going to get one.

"Fine four months detention.' She was still smirking! How he wanted to swipe it off her face. He felt like a stupid hormonal teenager again. "Five, six, seven." She still never still kept smirking. " That is it. You miss, have detention with me for the whole year." There he showed her!

"I knew you had it in you Sev." With that she stood up put the vile on his desk, threw him one last smirk and went back t her desk.

He decided that was enough for one class. He did not though put aside in his memory to get her punished in some way for calling him that. He went back to grading his papers.

Five minutes before the bell rang, he remembered that he had taken off fifty points from his house. He strolled through the students. He looked at potter's potion. It was a light green where it was supposed to be a dark one. He knew that with one more ingredient, Potter should get the color he needed. But potter didn't know that. "Fifty Points from Gryffindor for awful potion making Potter." And with that the bell rang.

That was a fun class. Sure I tormented a teacher but I got away with it! Unless you count a year's detention with the most feared teacher at that school getting away with it. I'll figure out something sooner or later to get me out of that detention. Anyways, after that, the rest of my classes were pretty normal. Nothing happened until a few weeks later.

Guinevra was having a very good dream. She dreamed that she was back at Durmstrang. Just as the best part was going to happen, she fell out of her bed, making her miss the rest of her dream and in the mean time waking her up. She grumbled her way to the bathroom. She was not watching what she was doing so she burnt herself from the scolding hot water. She took one look in the mirror and knew that she needed a shower. By the time she came out, she had only 5 minutes left to get down if she still wanted to eat a peaceful breakfast. She couldn't find any clothes that she wanted so she decided on jeans and a long sweater that could have substituted for a dress. She looked a little less dressed up than she wanted but it would have to do. She added some accessories to make it look fancier. By the time that was done, she was late for breakfast. There was no way she was going to get a peaceful meal. She rushed out of her chamber and into the common room. There were people lounging around. Talking and laughing amongst each other. She hated noise first thing in the morning. She grumbled her way out of the common room. Mind, you it was not an easy task. People were loitered everywhere. She had to tiptoe and sidestep as to make sure she would not step on anybody. She briefly wondered why she even cared. The worst that would happen would be that she crushed some fingers maybe broke or sprained them, nothing serious.

She ran the whole way to the Great Hall. She was late and the hall had already started to fill up. She cursed herself for waking up so late and made her way to her table to find a remotely secluded spot. The only place left was smack in the middle of the table. She took a seat and stayed to herself, not looking up not acknowledging anyone around her. She ate her meal in silence, remembering her dream and wishing how much she wanted it to be real.

Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were inseparable. The best of friends. They always ate together, they had every class together and shared a room. Since birth actually. As always, they ate together that morning. They conversed between themselves on the way to the Great Hall. They made their way to their regular seats in the middle of the table. Everyone knew that the middle was just for the 7th years. They took their regular spots and started to eat. Pansy raised her head and saw the new. Mysterious transfer student right across the table from her. She whispered to her peers and the other two each took a look as well.

"What is she doing over here?" Daphne asked with malice.

"Donno but she's unwanted." Pansy replied, then going back to her meal.

"Hey you, Transfer student, what are you doing here? This is for 7th years only, no 6th years beat it." Millicent said absentmindedly.

She had gotten no answer so she said it a little louder. Still no answer each time a little louder and louder. Finally she was going to give up when the said transfer student got up and left the Great Hall.

"What a stuck-up bitch." Pansy said.

"Yea no wonder she doesn't have any friends." Daphne replied.

They soon forgot about it, and continued talking about the conversation they had started on the way to the Great Hall.

Guinevra made her way out of the Great Hall and towards Hagrid's hut. She had Care of Magical Creatures first thing and she wanted to be there earlier so she could have some time to herself. She took her time walking outside. She loved the outside. Especially when it was starting to get cold outside. Fall had just come upon them and soon enough the leaves would start falling and the air would be getting chillier. She strolled along the grounds and made her way past the lake. She stopped for a while, taking in a deep breath, and taking in the fresh air. She watched the lake for a while, liking how it calmed her down, making the pain a little less than it was in the beginning. It soothed her. But she knew, she had to make her way towards class. She would come here another day, another time and enjoy herself, and her solitude for once.

Draco Malfoy was making his way towards the Green houses for Herbology. He took the long way, wanting some peace and quiet to himself. In the mornings he liked to think or reflect as he out it. He was not watching where he was going. When he looked up, he was close to the lake. He would have made his way over there had there have not been someone else standing there. He made his way a little closer. It was her, the mysterious transfer student. The one no one knew about yet she knew about them all. The only who he has ever seen, talk back to Dumbledore and Dumbledore had allowed them. She was alone, facing the lake. Her eyes were closed and she looked almost peaceful, if that was possible. She looked ethereal. He would have loved to stay and stare at her but he had to make his way to class or he would be late.

The classes here were different. That was the first new adjustment. First of all she had already been over most of the stuff they were learning and secondly, compared to Durmstrang, they mostly did reading over here. Not a lot of demonstrations. Well depending on the class. Guinevra liked Care of Magical Creatures. So far it was the only class she was not entirely bored in. Back home, they did not have such creatures in their forest. Here, she learned and saw creatures that she had only heard of. Today they were doing Teresterals. These were one of the creatures she had only heard about. The class was very interesting.

" Ok class. Today we are going to learn about Tetresterals. Who can tell me a little about them? Miss Granger?"

"Teresterals can only be seen by people who have seen death. They are the creatures that carry our carriages. They are not harmful, but they are not the gentlest of creatures." Hermione concluded.

"20 points to Gryffindor." Hagrid said a little too gladly for the Slytherins likings. "Now, raise your hands if you can see them. Don't be afraid if you can."

A few Gryffindors had raised their hands especially the ones who were in the DA. Surprisingly not a lot of the Slytherins had raised their hands. But Guinevra had. She was one out of the t5hree Slytherins.

"Come up, come up. Now if yer don't mind would you tell us who you saw die? Or how you have seen death? Just so that those who havn't can get an idea of why you see these magnificent creatures?"

The Gryffindors had all refused to recount their stories but the two Slytherins had. Both of them had seen a family member die. They did not say how or where, and did not give any details. Guinevra on the other hand was glad to recount her story.

"I have seen death in two ways. The first was tragic, the other frightening. It was one of our nights off, yes my school is different from yours. My friends and I were, well what we were doing does not matter to this story. There was an attack, an ambush if you must. We were just there, at the wrong place, wrong time. We were just innocent bystanders yet we got swept up in it. We were but 13 year olds. A wicked curse was thrown my way when someone had instantly pushed me away and took my place. I instantly blacked out and found myself in the remedy center. I was then told of what had transpired. The person who had saved my life was in critical condition, in the bed next to mine. I had to go over and see whom my savior was. It was not a student but no one knew who the person was so my school had taken them in and tried to heal them. It was a man, barely 30. I will not go into detail of his condition but it was one of the most gruesome things I have ever seen and I have seen quite a number of nasty things. I came and sat by his bed. He was awake but barely. I told him thank-you. He then died."

The whole class was stunned. No one knew what to say or do. Until a kid in her house asked,

" You said you have seen death in two ways, what is the second?" With that the whole class's ears perked up.

"I have looked death right in the face. I have seen the true visage of death."

Again every last one of them was speechless. They did not know if to believe her or not. They just decided to say nothing. Luckily the bell had rung and they all made their way to their next class.

"Mis…" Hagrid started.

"Guinevra. No last name."

"Miss Guinevra, thank you for sharing that with us, you did not have to." Hagrid responded.

"But I wished to. If I did not want to then I would have not. Good day Hagrid." With that she made her way back to the lake.

She had a free period. She was thankful for that. She had a lot to think about the memories were all coming back to her. She did not exactly tell the class the whole version of the story just the cut out version, the one that would lead to no suspicions.

They had come out from the club. Ginny, Adrian and Lorelei. They had just finished a night of dancing and partying. They needed it after all tension they had. They had just finished their exams and needed a break. They were making their way back to the carriages that would take them to the school. They heard noises coming from a little ways off. It sounded like there was a fight going on. The curious ones that they were, they went to investigate. They saw swarms of people appear out of no where and start attacking the people in the village. They were death eaters. The trio were in a small muggle town. They knew that they had to help the muggles, there was no one else. They joined the fight cursing and hexing the appropriate people. Ginny never saw it coming. It was a hex, and it was shooting right towards her. All of a sudden she had gotten pushed out of the way and fell on the ground, away from the fighting. She then blacked out.

_She had woken up in the remedy center. Adrian and Lorelei were both lying on her bed, one on each side. They had felt her stir and helped her get up to a sitting position. She had then demanded for an explanation. They had told her that a strange man had pushed her out of the way and had taken the hex for her. They had each taken one of the body's and brought them into the carriage. They arrived at the school and had brought them both to the remedy center. And that's where she was now. She demanded about the man. They said he was in the bed next to hers. She went over and sat next to this strange man who had saved her life. He opened his eyes and stared at her. _

_Why? Was all she asked. But he had seemed to understand the question. Because it was not your time. Great things lie ahead for you Miss. Weasley. You will one day be our savior but for now the waiting has only begun. She had taken his hands into hers and held them. I was here to make sure you got this. Luckily I came at the right time. Take this and guard it well. Study it. Know it. In time you will learn it's use but for now keep it safe. With those words he had died. She never found out his name. But she had kept his last wish. He had given her a ring. It was old, she could tell by the markings. It was a black band. A green snake twisted around it. Entwined with the snake was another one only a deep purple almost black color. The markings were in gold yet naked to the eye. She had only found them later n but that's another story, another memory. _

Guinevra let one tear slip out of her. That was all she allowed, but that one tear held more emotions than a whole flood. She stood up and made her way back to the castle. She came in and was just in time for lunch.

Lunch as always was uneventful. Guinevra sat by herself as always. She was now at one of the ends, by herself. No one wanted to sit near her. They were all intimidated even some of the 6th and 7th years as well. She was just about to get up and leave when a Raven came pelting towards her. It was coming lower and lower, so low in fact some of the first years had to duck. She held out her arm and the bird flew onto it and perched itself there.

"Hello Morgan. How I have missed you. Do you have anything for me?" She asked the Raven.

The bird, surprisingly to the spectators, nodded its head while sticking out his or her leg.

"Good girl, you can have the rest of my meal. Remember this is foreign food from Germany. Do not get sick, I cannot afford that." With that the Raven, landed gracefully on the table and started eating of Guinevra's plate.

All around her whispering had ensued. No one had ever gotten owl post at lunch unless it was direly important. Or a howler. But she, the exchange student was not holding a howler. Everyone was also quite taken with the bird. No one has seen a Raven quite like the one who at the moment was eating off her plate. Even the richest in Slytherin had never seen quite an exquisite Bird.

Guinevra, once again ignored all the whispering. She was used to it by now. The parchment was quite plain. She opened the letter and all it said in a rushed handwriting in blue ink was **He's coming back for you.** Just as she had finished reading it, the doors of the Great Hall had opened with a bang and one angry man was strolling straight towards Dumbledore.

A/N I have been told that her real name in Ginevra and not Guinevra but for this story I will keep it as it is.

She huffed and puffed

Seraph- It means Guardian. It is in some way the equivalent of Gryffindor in my story

huffed and puffed- I shamelessly took that from the three little pigs


	8. Author's Note

Dear readers,

You may torch and flame me all you want. God knows I deserve it. I've had a bad case of writers block for the past few months. I promise you this story will start up again. I have started up again. Three chapters are on the way just please, be patient for a little longer. I hope that you all understand and don't hate me that much. Until then this is what you get.

-Davina-


	9. Questions with no Answers

Questions with no answers 

Guinevra suddenly understood her letter. She was not quite sure what to do with it. Not the letter itself but the information. It was too good to be true. But Why? He was in this decision, was he not? If he did not want her here why would he send her off then?

That got her thinking, who had sent the letter then in the first place? It had to be someone from her old school, no doubt about it. No one else would know. A teacher maybe? Or a student. It had to be someone who knew her very well and her secret. It then came to her. _Adrian or Lorelie!_ That's who it was. No one else would bother, because no one else knew.

In the mean time, her old Headmaster was sprinting down the isle. Every second, he was closer to Dumbledore. He did not look happy. He looked brassed off and extremely angry. Guinevra had only seen him like this one other time and it was when he had caught her and her two best friends participating in the dueling that occurred at night after bedtime. He was not angry because he found out about the duel, no he was angry because they were mere second years going against seventh years. They could have gotten themselves killed. Not that they cared. He had taken them to his office and screamed at them for about 2 hours long. Nothing ever happened like that again. They weren't that stupid. They made sure they weren't going to get caught the next time.

She did not like to see him like this. He was usually a calm man, and his emotions and actions were never rash like at the moment. It troubled her to see him in this way. She had hoped she would have to never make him this angry ever again.

The other students were in fact not oblivious to the raving, lunatic as they thought. It was actually quite hard to miss him, since he was making such a racket. Plus he was flailing his arms every which way. No one knew him or have ever seen him before. He had an accent that later on some people would have come to recognize it as a German one. It was not very heavy, in fact his accent only had a slight effect other than that, his English was quite good. Not that anyone knew. After all, he was only screaming "DUMBLEDORE"

He knew this time was coming. He wasn't surprised in the least. It was quite amusing actually how he was making a complete fool of himself. Quite a spectacle Dumbledore mused to himself. He knew what the man was here for. Yet, he let him continue making a fool of himself.

The man who we soon find out I called Meier does not notice nor care about the students gawking at him. He finally made his destination, and stood there in all his glory right in front of the teachers table. Dumbeldore, the old fool had an amused expression on his face. Other than that all the other teachers were staring at him, having similar expressions that the students had on their faces.

"Ahh Meier so glad you can ahem join us" Dumbledore said graciously.

"You very well know that I have not come here to join you. Where is she?" He asked with venom laced unto his words.

"Whom?" Dumbledore asked with feined innocence.

_What the hell is he playing at here? He very well knows who I have come here for. Who else would I be here for besides her? _ "Don't play dumb with me, I demand to see her."

"Ah yes her. Who else would it be?" Dumbledore answered raising up from his chair. He motioned for the man to follow him and he made his way off the teacher's platform with the man in tow.

They made their way out of the Great Hall and up to Dumbledore's office.

Guinevra, had fled the Great Hall after the two men's departure. She knew the time would come for her to see him, but she could not wait. She needed to see him now, the urge was far to great to deny it. He was the only adult figure she had as family, and she desperately needed to talk to him. She had not spoken to him since her departure and she did not even have the time to owl him either.

No one noticed that she left in a haste except a Mr. Malfoy. He very silently stood up and followed her. He was intrigued by the newest student at Hogwarts. She was hiding something and he made it his job to find out what it was. He did like a challenge.

Guinevra ran as if her life depended on it, down the corridors. She turned around the corner, then another one. Until she finally came upon the one she wished to be in. She was out of breathe but that didn't faze her one bit. She came to a stop just before she smacked into the two elder men. She took a deep breathe and said

"Meier" She breathed out. It was no louder than a whisper but he had still heard it.

As he ran down the halls trying to catch up with her, his mind had drifted off as usual. Why was he really doing this? Yes she did intrigue him but was that it? Was that the sole reason for him being fascinated by her? No. He was attracted to her that he couldn't deny. But attraction never made him follow a girl like some common stalker. For some reason unknown to him he wished to know about this creature, this girl. Not just her secrets but the little things. The unimportant things. He did not know why. It was like he was drawn to her or something. This was not unfamiliar territory for him. He just never had it this bad.

He turned around not sure if it was his imagination or he really had heard some one whisper his name. Of course it was the latter as he saw someone behind him. It took him a moment to realize that the purpose of his arrival at Hogwarts was standing right there in front of him.

"Guinevra" He enveloped her into a hug.

She was surprised. That was an understatement. He had never before hugged her. This was a first and she knew a last. No matter what he was still her headmaster. In her heart anyways. The hug was done just as fast as it had started.

"You were looking for me? I presume that is why you are here?" Guinevra asked not really knowing what to say.

"Yes. I've changed my mind. Come back with me." He did not know what compelled him to say it but never the less it was what he wished.

"No matter how much you and I both want that we both know it is fruitless at the moment. We both also know that this decision of yours is rash. I would do anything to go back but alas it is not to be."

"Hush. You are right as usual. This is not the end though. Tonight we will meet. Dumbledore will tell you the place and time." Meier said with authority.

"I mean if that is alright with you Albus. I will return tonight." He added with an after thought.

"No ,no problem at all. If you will come this way I have much to talk about with you. Guinevra lunch is almost finished. You should be heading to your afternoon classes."

He was unfortunate to miss what had transpired but he still had gotten to see her. Well more like bump into her. He was still lost in thought as was she. It really wasn't anybody's fault. As they both crashed to the floor Draco was the first to recover. He was just about to let a rude comment pass his lips until he saw whom it was. He stood up and offered his hand to her. She acknowledged it but stood up on her own. That had wounded his ego. As she was walking away he could have sworn that he heard her say

"Hmm Draco Malfoy, you were much more different than the last time I was here."

Her afternoon consisted of Potions and Divination. She wasn't quite sure what to think of those two classes.

Potions were not quite what she had expected. Snape was different from how she remembered him. But then again last time she had him as a teacher she was a mere 11 year old girl who was scared of her own shadow. He had frightened her to the extend where she almost peed in her pants when he gave her one of his death glares. But now, years later, he wasn't as intimidating as she remembered. He wasn't even remotely scary to her anymore. Her Durmstrang potions master was far more cruel to his students, even the ones he did favor.

The Class had gotten to a shaky start. Snape was not in a good mood that afternoon and he stormed into the class and had written instructions on the board. Even thought it was only the beginning of the year he made them start off with an extremely difficult potion. Of course Ginny had already done it back in her 5th year of school. One of the Gryffindor's, who she did not know of his name, was whispering with another Gryffindor. Snape was on them in an instant. One of them got so frightened that he backed up and spilled his cauldron all over the floor.

The goopy green substence had started eating away at the hard wood and everything and anything that got in contact with it. Every one seemed stunned by what it was doing, since it was not even close to its supposedly finished product. Ginny who was the first to snap out of whatever she was in, started telling people to get off the floor and get on desks. The acid, as far as she could tell was poisonous. Snape was trying to clean up the mess by shouting spells at the substance. It had already spread across half of the room. People were scrambling everywhere trying to not get in contact with the green substance.

There was yelling and screaming coming from some of the girls. Ginny knew that by the texture and viscosity of the substance, that by pouring pixie dust and some water that the acidity and poison will seep out and be gone.

"Professor, where do you keep the pixie dust?" Guinevra screamed trying to be heard over the shrieking girls who were clutching to one another.

" Are you stupid? Do you want this mess to get worse by adding pixie dust? You insolent Child." Snape screamed while trying to get those inssuferable girls to quiet down.

"Sir, not if you add water to it." Guinevra said getting more irritated by the second. He should have known that.

She did not wait for his answer, instead she simply 'Aciod' the pixie dust. She poured some ove rteh substance while pouring water over it as well.

No seemed to notice, save Snape that the water had come out of nowhere. She did not use her wand. She had just spread her palm out and water appeared.

_Hmm intresting _he thought. Right now he had to clean up the mess but later on he would question the girl.

By the time the mess had gotten cleaned up and the girls had quiet down, there was only 5 minutes left of the course. He had assigned them all a scroll on the contents of the potion they were supposed to make in class and why it benefits to the diseased.

Waling out of the class, Guinevra was making her way to her last class of the day DADA. But before she leave, Snape had asked for a word with her.

"Miss…Guinvra. The water, where did it come from?"

Ginny decided to play dumb and ask "My wand of course sir."

"Do not play dumb with me, your wand was in your pocket. I am not blind, nor a fool. I know when someone is lying to me."

"Sir, if you don't mind I have my last call to attend to. Your eyes must be playing tricks on you." And with that she left Snape there, in his classroom.

As she made her way from the dungeons all the way to the seventh floor, she wandered if in the future Snape would become a problem. She just decided to be more careful around him. He was getting far to nosy for his liking. Luckily Ginny was in top shape as, she only had two minutes to get all the way up to the Divinations classroom.

She entered the classroom for the first time in her life. As Divination was not taken at Hogwarts until the third year, she had never been in this classroom nor had any contact with Professor Trawlney. Divination at Durmstrang was mandatory at first then optional. She had pursued it, especially after she was told to by the gods and goddesses of the high courts that it was crucial to her training.

The first thing that registered in her mind as she entered the class was that it smelled of burnt cat thrown onto the barbeque. The smoke was stinging her eyes and tears had started to form.

As she made her way to the back in an isolated table, she surveyed the others around her. They were chatting and the such, nothing less than she expected of them. She was eager to start the class.

Professor Trawlney entered the room, or attempted to glide in it. As she made her way to the front, Ginny could not help but stare at the elaborate clothes this woman wore. They were ridiculous!

"Alright Class, we will go over what we have learned from last year. Anyone? Raise your hands please."

A kid in the far back raised his hand but blurted out while raising it " Tea Laeves."

"Very Good Mr. Waynn. Next time please wait until I have called upon you. You are in sixth form, you should know that by now. Any more hands?"

As the hands rose, the answers were answered. By the time they were finished, Ginny knew that they were quite far behind from where she was in Divination. She would have to talk to Albus about that.

"Class, today we will be reviewing Crystal Balls. Grab a partner, and a ball and see if you remember what you were all taught last year. Just the basics mind you.

Everyone had already partnered up by the time Trawlney had finished explaining what to do. They werean uneven pair, so Ginny being the "new" student was left alone.

"You Miss, will be with me." Trawlney said pointing to Ginny.

Ginny got up and made her way to Trawlney's desk. As the other teams started, So did Ginny and Trawlney.

"What have you done in Crystal Balls so far?" The teacher asked the student.

"I have mastered the art of scrying. I will be moving onto Mirrors soon. Or I would have been if I was not transferred."

"My dear child. That is beyond 7th year! Here, here, read my crystal ball for me, will you? I would like to see what technique you aproche it with."

Ginny sat down, as she had many times before for this certain task. She closed her eyes and made her mind a blank. She opened them with nothing but her and the ball filtering her thoughts. She then looked, really looked into the fog and images appeared to her. Not just blurry, fuzzy images but full blown out ones, a scene even. It was playing right in front of her eyes.

As the scene had ended, she wished that she would not have to report to the professor what she had seen.

"Child, what is it that you saw? Share with me."

"I would rather not. It is most unpleasant news." Ginny said.

"I can handle it. Now, tell me. I am the professor and you will do as I say." Trawlney said, getting a little frustrated.

"As you wish. In a fortnight from now, a chain of events will take place that will resolve unto your death. It is not the most pleasant death. I will not dwelve unto details , so do not ask me for them." Ginny said shaking her head. Not wanting to deliver what she saw.

"LIAR. You lie. Get out. GET OUT. You are not welcome back here. Leave my classroom at once. Be gone with." Trawlney said getting furious.

Ginny stormed over to her desk, picked up her books and went out of the classroom slamming the door shut. The rest of the students who saw the outburst started talking amongst themselves trying to figure out why the new student was kicked out of the classroom.

"Stupid ungrateful wench" Ginny muttered under her breath going down the sixth floor staircases.

"Talking about ourselves, our we?" Came a voice from not to far behind her.

Ginny turned around to come face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want? Can't a girl let out her frustrations without being interrupted?"

"Why would I care if I interrupt you? It has no effect on me. What are you doing out here anyways. Shouldn't you be in class? Skipping class are we?"

"None of your business. No I am not skipping class. What about you? Skipping class are we? Tut Tut that's not acceptable for Head Boy." She stated not being fazed by his rudeness one bit.

"I can do whatever I please." He said coming closer to her.

"I have a valid reason to be out of class, not that it is any of your business." She retorted not liking that he was still getting closer to her.

"Do we now?" He asked slightly amused.

Draco walked up to Guinevra and started circle ling her. He took her in from head to toe and stared point blank at her.

"Who are you?" He asked her with awe laced into his voice.

"No one you need to bother with." She responded before walking away from him.

He watched her walk away from him. "Damn if I'm not even more intrigued." He said while he too walked away, with a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

A/N I am soooo unbelievably sorry for taking forever with this chapter. I am making slow progress with this story but it is coming along. Now please no flames and no torching me. Reviews would be appreciated.


	10. Revelations

Discalimer: Not mine. Never was, never will be.

Revelations

Strength is no more than how well you hide your pain.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger a.k.a the golden trio, were sneaking around the school yet again after curfew. It was more of a tradition than anything else. They really were just going to the kitchens to grab a midnight snack. They didn't plan to get in trouble. Or in this case stumble upon it. They never did, it always just happened. On their way back they saw Filch so they took a different route than usual. Luckily they had the invisibility cloak with them because the mysterious exchange student and the man who barged into the Great Hall that morning were both coming their way from different directions and they were smack dead in the middle. They hastily put on the cloak and huddled together pratically making themselves part of the wall. It seemed at first that neither of them knew the other was coming from the opposite direction. They then realized that they were meeting each other. And it so happened to be right in front of the hidden trio.

"Guinevra." The mysterious man said with some warmth in his voice, well more warmth than he gave Dumbledore in the Great Hall.

"Headmaster" The girl said while going into a slight bow. As it was late she was in her nightclothes. But they were like anything the trio have ever seen. She was wearing a white flowy nightdress. In the moonlight, when it hit her just right she looked like a goddess. A goddess of night. She looked ethereal if there was any word for it.

He picked her head up by lifting her chin. She responded by standing up straight. The man took a look, a good look at his former student. He drank her all in, every last part of her. She had only been there a week and anyone can tell with only one glance how much stress she was under. She had deep purple marks under her eyes, she was not getting enough sleep. Yet she still looked just as beautiful as ever. _What has this place done to her? What have I done to her? _He thought to himself.

"Child, I am no longer your headmaster anymore, no need for the title." The man said even though he was deeply honored that she still referred to him in that sense.

"Yes there is need for one. You are my headmaster, not that fool Dumbledore. What has he done for me except cause me misery, grief and pain? But you, what have you not done for me? Your kindness and patience. You took me in when I was in need. You made a special exceotion for me and brought me up. Taught me. I would not be the person I am right now if it was not for you."

The girl, no woman in front of him just paid him the highest compliment he could ever hope for.

"You give me too much praise." The man said.

"I do not give you enough."

Harry could tell by looking at her so called Headmaster that he was deeply delighted by what this wonder of a woman said. Dumbledore got the same look on his face when Harry said something like this to him. The knowing that after all the hard work, you finally pulled through and did so much better than they had ever hoped for from you.

"How have you been Guinevere?"

At this Hermione noticed he had used the legendary king Arthur's wife's name. She put it as a mental note and decided to ponder it later. For now she did not want to miss the rest of their conversation. It was interesting to watch them. It was in a way how Dumbledore and Harry acted when together. Except not the same at all. She couldn't put her finger on it. Yes! They seemed more relaxed with each other, less formal.

"I'm coping. It is not easy such a transition like this one." She sighed. "This place has evoked so many emotions in me. I do not cope well with emotions let alone so many at one time. This place, it is slowly yet surly driving me insane. The pain, it's more than I can bare. And after all, I have only been here for one week. What do you think a year will do to me?"

She positioned herself on the wall to be more comfortable, yet still had all her attention on the man who in the last 5 years had come to regard upon as a mentor/grandfather.

"Do you miss it? He asked bracing himself for the answer may it be good or bad, he was not sure. But he would accept it. Because that was his job.

"How can you ask such a thing? I hate it here. I miss my friends and my family. I miss my life, I would do anything for them all back. How could you do this to me? After everything. You promised me, you promised me Meier. You guaranteed that I would never have to come back here. And look at me. " The statement was not made for the trio but they did look at her. A good long piercing look. They all thought that there was something about her. Something alluring yet dangerous. Something about her Aura.

She had to take a breath before she continued. In her short pause she realized that tears were flowing down her cheeks not a lot but enough to get her angrier.

"Look at me. I'm crying. When have you known to see me cry? I promised, no I swore I would not cry ever again after that disastrous day. And until now I have not broken that promise. But look at me. And not only that, but I'm crying over the same thing as that damnable day 5 years ago. Hogwarts." At this she slumped down and just stayed there. Not moving. Not anything. They could only tell she was alive was by the slight rise and falling of her body.

Meier watched her, his eyes never straying from her slumped form. He did this. The statement flew through his head. He did this to her. And he couldn't take it back. No matter how much he wanted to.

"Guinevra please. Do not make feel even more guilty than I am already feeling. I want you here just as much as you do. I understand about your friends and your life but family? I though they resided.." Before he could finish his sentence she cut him off.

"DO NOT speak of them." She said in a fierce tone yet still not moving from her position. The trio could have all sworn that her eyes had turned pure black for an instant.

"My family is Adrian and Lorelei, no one else. As far as I'm concerned the rest do not exist. How dare you bring them up now, here of all places. Must you torture me more? Is this not enough for a day?" She was crying. It came freely now. The tears were streaming down her face like the aftermath of a heavy rain.

"GUINEVERE control yourself. This is not you, do not let this school change the way you are. For me to see this is acceptable. But others? This is not how others should see you. At your weakest. What would they think? You shall remember that you are part of The House Of Damian."

"Not anymore." She mumbled.

"Ah yes that is right you are now a Slytherin. At least there is some justice in this world. I would not have put you in any other house. Though it still does not qualify in the ranks of Damian. None the less I am still proud of you."

"For what? Sticking to something I had no choice in? Or leaving the ones I love behind for these….**_people?" _**

The way she said the word people send a shiver up Harry, Ron and Hermione's backs.

"Do not be ridiculous. I am proud of you for accepting this for the moment. You did not leave the ones you love behind, you were simply taken away from them. There is a difference between the two Guinevere. Be sure to remember that."

_He said that name again._ Hermione thought. _It might give me some sort of clue of who she is. I guess I'm in the library tommorow. _

Meier looked at his wrist watch. It was far later than he wanted to leave. But for this woman all the time in the world did not matter. He would have stayed for an eternity if that was what she needed.

"Guinevra this is where I bid you farewell. You can survive this I have faith in you. I believe in you. Do not forget what you have learnt. It may be useful. I will be in touch with you shortly." With that he made his way back from where he had come from. But first he had helped her up. He did not want to go but this was for the best. Any longer and he would crumbled. He would have taken her out of the place and bring her back to her home. Her rightful Home; Durmstrang.

She straightened her robes and dusted off the imaginary dust off of them. "Wait, promise me one thing. If I have to stay here, because I know there is no way either of you will let me go back, try to find a way that I can see Adrian and Lorelei. Promise me, you'll find a way. Each day gone is another day lost. Do this for me and I would be eternally grateful."

He did not turn around but he had stopped. "I will do this for you, do not worry. But remember, everything is not as it always seems. Take a second look and it might be a complete opposite from the first one you gave it." And with that he was gone.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other with the mirrored image on their face; confusion. But apparently Guinevra or whatever she was called, understood completely.

All three of them had a lot to digest. They made their way back to their common room. Each of them thinking of a certain part of the conversation they had just witnessed. Hermione contemplating if there was indeed any connection from this mysterious woman to king Arthur's wife Guinevere. Ron wondering about her family. Who were they? And where were they? Harry, well Harry was wondering about 'Adrian' and 'Lorelei.' How are they in relation to this "Guinevra?"

They all reached the common room. The boys going their separate ways from Hermione. They all went straight to bed. That night they all had a dreamless sleep.

Damian means Evil. In my story it is one of the four houses that graces Durmstrang. They are in a way like the Hogwarts houses. Except in this case Damian is far more evil, cruel whatever you the readers wish to call it, than Slytherin.

A/N I am really trying to make these longer and more, intresting. I hope my efforts have not gone in vain.

A special thanks to all my Reviewers out there. Without you guys, I don't know what I would do.


	11. Midnight RendezVous

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Just the plot and added characters.

Midnight Rendezvous 

Friends are born, not made.

-Henry Adams

Morning. How she hated those. Too sunny and too early. No wonder she dreaded them. What she would do for a sleep in at this time. She dragged herself out of bed, showered, got dressed and went to Breakfast.

Nothing interesting was to happen today. She had Herbology and Tranfiguration that morning. Nothing really happened save, that her duck was the first to turn into a miniature broomstick and back. There was one other kid who was pretty close but his broomstick kept quacking.

Lunch was a dread as well. Double potions in the afternoon.

Supper had really come around and she was in lala land. She kept wishing that her friends were there with her.

Then it finally hit her. She could see her friends. She first had to arrange some things and then voila. She finished her supper fats and rushed to her room.

She got in and locked the door behind her. She then put in some floo powder and called out for Justin.

"Justin. Justin are you there?" She asked sticking her head into the fireplace.

"What?" He yelled, not liking the fact that he was being disturbed.

"Do you mind? I was in the middle of doing something. " He said still not yet knowing who had called him.

"I can see that" She answered becoming amused.

"I ahem didn't mean to interrupt your activities." She said while trying not to look at his naked body.

"Ahh Guinevra it's you. What can I do for you sweet?" He asked oblivious that he was indeed naked.

"I need a favor Justin. As you indeed own most of the floo network I need you to do something for me tonight." She said becoming serious.

"What does the lady request?"

"I need you to hook me up with a specific time of floo. I need it to be open at two times tonight. 3 minutes each time and no one can know about it, and it cannot be put on any records. Is that clear?" She said hopping that he would agree to the terms.

"That's it? I can give you two hours between the first and second floo. What times?" He said looking at some papers.

"Midnight and two in the morning please." She said grateful that he didn't ask for what she needed the floo open for. He trusted her enough not to get into anything dangerous.

"Sure babe. Now if that is all, can I get back to my other, activities?"

She popped her head out of the fireplace and sent of the message.

Meanwhile at Durmstrang, Adrian & Lorelei were missing Guinevra. All they did was sulk. They were like zombies except much better looking. One night, as they were sitting in the exquisite lounge that Damian had, they received a letter from a very familiar Raven.

"Gin" They both said thrilled.

The Raven was breathtaking. Ginny got her for her 13th birthday. She had been a gift from the gods. Literally. She was like no other. Black as the night and Emerald eyes that studied and watched your every move. Her name Morgan was named after Morgan Le Fay. It is known that she on several occasions turned into a Raven. She was not an animagus though.

She was protective of Ginny. It didn't seem it, but she was more than a delivery animal and a friend. She was a form of a protector to her. She was vicious and loyal. The perfect characteristics needed.

Mi Vidas,

Each day to pass I miss you more and more. My heart aches to be once again reunited with you both. But, alas it is not to be. That never stopped us before now did it? I have pulled a few ahem strings. The floo network will be opened at midnight. Midnight and midnight only. It will then be re-opened at 2 o'clock. The name to be said is Guinevere's chambers and you shall come upon them. Until then,

Yours always and forever,

Guinevra.

After Ginny had sent the letter, all she had to do now was wait.

As midnight was approaching Ginny forgot that she had no more alcoholic beverages left so she hastily made her way to the kitchens. The house elves were appalled with her request. She finally persuaded them into letting her have some of the stronger drinks than most students were allowed. It was not exactly what she had ideally hoped for but she decided that was all she was going to get out of them. As she made her way back to the Slytherin common room she had gotten a little lost. Luckily or not so luckily whichever way you saw it, none other than Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Now what would you be doing out here all alone 5 to twelve wondering around the dungeons?" He said in mock concern.

"It is none of your business now please remove yourself from my presence and go torture a first year or something." She would not admit it but she was a little relieved that someone who was a Slytherin was there. Even though it was one of the ones she did not really talk to.

"I shall do no such thing, now please I think the lady has gotten a little lost?"

She scoffed. "Lady indeed." Was all she responded with a shake of her head. "Appearances are deceiving Mr.Malfoy. Now please, I must get back to my chamber, just show me the way there and I will be set to go."

Draco was intrigued. He had no clue how she had come across his surname. He defenitly did not tell her. She must have heard it from someone in the common room or something like that.

"What if I did not want to show you to the common room? Then what I would dearsay you are screwed."

He was smirking at her. Guinevra had no time for this. Her friends were going to be there any minute and she would not be able to greet them when they arrived.

"If you do not show me to the common room then I will have to let it slip to Dumbledore that some students were doing some illegal ahem activities near the Slytherin common room. I will also let it slip that a certain Mr. Malfoy was involved in them."

"Oh don't give me that glare Malfoy I know there is no such thing. And don't even try to tell on me to Dumbledore. That old fool feels so guilty right now he would let anything slip concerning me. Now, you were just about to show me to the common room?" She said in mock sweetness.

Draco knew when he was defeated. He accepted defeat and showed her the way. He would never say it out loud but she just had earned his respect. Not that she would care mind you, but she still had gotten it.

As Guinevra hastidly made her way up the stairs to her chamber, her friends had already come through the fireplace and took in everything their best friend lived in.

The space that was accommodated to her was spacious to say the least. There was the Main bedroom, a bathroom the size of a small hut, a lounge and a mini astronomy tower. In their opinion it was nice but not what Guinevra deserved.

The door opened and Guinevra stepped into her chamber. She was immediately assaulted by four hands. She was being hugged first by Lorelei and then by Adrian. She was then kisses by Lorelei followed by Adrian again. They were all very close, there was no awkwardness by the kisses not even Guinevra and Lorelei.

Ginny breathed their names. She took them in, their appearances. She smiled at the content at seeing the familiar sights.

"I hope they are treating you with respect Guinevere." Adrian said menacly.

"Now, now no need for formalities. Has it not been one week that we were all together before all this? Why act like this. I have not changed nor have any of you. They are treating me, well depends on the person really."

"O thank god, I thought for a second that this place had changed you. I know realize that is impossible. You are far beyond this place." Lorelei said flinging (with elegance though) herself on Ginny once again.

"Gin, when will you come back to us? We miss you, Meier misses you." Lorelei continued still hugging Ginny.

"I am aware of that. Do you not think I miss you as well? I am back here again. My Brother and his best friends, are here and they have no clue who I am. My own brother Lorelei. He does not even recognize me. Not that I except anything less from him. " Guinevra took a seat.

"No need to get worked up over them. They are worthless, you know that already." Adrian took a seat next to her and took her in his arms. Guinevera realized he was right. Ronald was nothing. Adrian was the one thing closest to a brother type figure. Except she never did things with her brothers that she did with him.

"As for Meier, well he visited me last night at the school."

"He did what?" They both asked in unison.

"He asked me back to the school then retaliated and told me no I have

to stay here. He feels guilty for sending me here."

"Then why does he not take you back?" Adrian asked while opening up a bottle of alcohol.

"I have to be here. They do not tell me why though."

"They?" Lorelei asked pouring three drinks for them.

"Yes. They. Dumbledore and Meier." She replied taking a sip and letting the liquid burn down her throught.( I can't spell the word for the life of me so im just leaving it here for you.)

"A toast" Lorelei said holding up her glass.

"To Friendship." She added

"To Love." Adrian chimmed in just for effect.

"To mistakes." Guinevra added taking another sip of her drink.

"Mistakes, well that's a little odd. In which mistake is it that you speak of?" Adrian inquiered.

"Why the mistake of my first year of course. If it was not for my stupidity then I would have never been sent to you guys. So mistakes, for it has been my favorite mistake." She said laying down on the bed.

They talked for hours until it was time for them to leave. Guinevra did not want them to go, but they were on a schedual. As they left, she hugged them and kissed them one last time before they went through the fireplace. As she went back to her bed and was just about to undress she heard a noise.

" Can't get any action, so you resort to watching teenage girls undress themselves?" She asked still looking at the opposite direction from where she was directing the question to.

"That is more Potters thing than mine." The voice answered making it's way towards Guinevra.

"Malfoy, how the hell did you get here?" She asked finally looking at him.

"Well that was the easiest part. I followed you here." He answered looking around her living accommodations.

"Now the questions here is why did you come here Mr. Malfoy? Hmm?"

"That, I cannot answer for you. Anything else bugging your mind?"

"No just someone bugging me. Get out of here Malfoy. I am in no mood for your bullshit right now. Come find me tomorrow or something." She said waving her hand, dismissing him.

He stormed away making a grand exit. Every time he spoke to her, she became more and more intriguing. What was it about her? He didn't know but he was sure to find out.

A/N I am sorry for you guys having to wait this long. I have been away this whole summer. So I will now make it up to you guys. Hopefully.

Mi Vidas- My lives

Morgana Le Fay- Some tales say that she took the form as a Raven at times and it was in a way her symbol. It depends on the story and or legend. I did not make this up.


End file.
